<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting/Writhing by TigerPrawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902165">Waiting/Writhing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn'>TigerPrawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>They Fed The Dogs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abigail Hobbs Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Come Eating, Creampie, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominant Abigail, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Heart-to-Heart, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Masturbation, Nigel Lecter - Freeform, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Reunions, Revelations, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Clothed Sex, Sexting, Squirting, Teasing, Texting, Time Skips, Wall Sex, cam sex, college student Abigail, crude language, dating??, pillow humping, seduction by creampie, semi-public groping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail returns to college, having left Nigel with her number.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Hobbs/Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>They Fed The Dogs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting/Writhing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/50071004338/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p><p>
  <b>July</b>
</p><p>
  <i>“Another time then darling,” he chuckled and kissed her cheek. She thought he was going to leave it at that, but then he whispered into her ear, “Leave your number for me if you want me to come for a college visit sometime.”</i>
</p><p>*</p><p>Abigail had left her number. </p><p>She had packed and then gone to Hannibal’s study, ripped a page from the notepad he kept next to the phone, and jotted it down. </p><p>She’d hesitated over it for a short while. Wondering whether to leave a suggestive note. Or something along the lines of ‘for a good time, call’. But Will and Hannibal now being back in the house had made her wary. What if they saw the note? The thought sent chills through her, and not the good kind.</p><p>She was an adult, and not actually their child. But she knew they would be overly protective, and she knew they wouldn’t be pleased with her having sex with someone so much older whilst she was at college and preparing for a career. Anyone would be a distraction, but Hannibal’s own brother? </p><p>And they wouldn’t be wrong about the distraction part. That was why she had no intention of letting Nigel distract her. If anything, them hooking up again sometime would be the opposite of distraction. It would surely only serve to relieve stress and get her head straight. Not that she wanted to have that conversation with either Will or Hannibal. </p><p>Especially Hannibal. What on earth would he think about it all? </p><p>Best not to dwell, she decided. So she just left her number, no name or further note, and slipped it under Nigel’s door when Will and Hannibal started out to the car in order to drive her to brunch before she had to leave.</p><p>She tried to push it out of her mind after that. She didn’t want to give anything away to Will or Hannibal and really, he might not ever call. It might have all just been a little fun for the weekend, and that was perfectly fine too. </p><p>She didn’t <i>need</i> to hear from Nigel Lecter. Really, she didn’t.</p><p>
  <b>August</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~Hey Florence.</b>
</p><p>That was it. The entire message from an unknown number. </p><p>And yet immediately Abigail’s heart skipped a beat and an ache between her thighs made itself known. </p><p>“Abi, I said are you coming?” </p><p>Abi looked up, wide-eyed, at her flat mate, Nicole. </p><p>Nicole was all dressed up and ready to go meet some friends at the bar, and Abi had been on the fence. She hadn’t quite been in the mood but had started to put on some makeup all the same. </p><p>Now she sat there, phone in hand with Nicole’s head poked around her bedroom door. </p><p>“Shit, sorry. No. You go ahead. I might join you later. I have to reply to this message, it’s urgent.”</p><p>“The dads?” Nicole chuckled, knowing how overprotective Hannibal and Will were of her.</p><p>The thought made her shudder a little. “Ha, no. Not this time. An old friend.”</p><p>“Okay, well you know where we’ll be!” Nicole said and headed off.</p><p>Abigail waited for the apartment door to close and lock before she looked back at her phone. </p><p>She considered for a moment what to reply. Because she was going to reply, there was no doubting that. </p><p>
  <b>~And here I thought you must have lost my number.</b>
</p><p>Abigail knew he might read the tone as amused or annoyed, and frankly it was somewhere in between. </p><p>
  <b>~Fuck gorgeous. I’m sure you haven’t been waiting for me. Not with all those fine young academics around.</b>
</p><p>The reply made Abigail’s lips twitch up into a smile. </p><p>She rolled further onto the bed and moved up it, going from sitting to lying back against her overstuffed pillows. </p><p>
  <b>~They do have more stamina then you, old man.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~I’m sure. But we already discovered that none of them can make you come as hard as I can. </b>
</p><p>Abigail moaned at the truth of it, and closed her eyes, remembering that weekend at Hannibal and Will’s house. </p><p>She began to throb with the blood rushing between her thighs, and she couldn’t help but rub them together at the memory. </p><p><b>~What good is that when you’re not here to remind me? Are you even still in New Zealand?</b> Abi taunted, biting her bottom lip as she waited for a reply. </p><p>She knew staying with Hannibal and Will was meant to be temporary, and she had no idea what his future plans were. He could be back in Europe for all she knew. The thought made her stomach flip with disappointment. </p><p>She had made a point never to ask Hannibal or Will about him and much to her disappointment they had never offered any information. So she’d begun to assume he’d moved on. </p><p>
  <b>~Still an honourary fucking Kiwi. Not with your dads any more. I moved out to my own little shit hole. But planning to do some travelling.</b>
</p><p>Abigail swallowed, the returned jibe about them not being her dads was cut off by the following words and a renewed desire. </p><p>
  <b>~Travelling where?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~Anywhere I fucking want darlin.</b>
</p><p>Abigail swallowed, her heart skipping a beat as she stared at the phone. She was so tempted to ask him if he was coming to her, if he would come to her. But she wasn’t going to show a needy side to herself when he’d left her hanging for almost a month. </p><p>Before she could formulate an appropriate reply he messaged again. </p><p>
  <b>~Want me to come tuck you in one night gorgeous?</b>
</p><p>Abigail let out a shuddering breath, the wetness between her thighs spreading. Fuck he made her so horny and they weren’t even in the same room!</p><p><b>~I don’t think so!</b> She replied quickly, heart pounding in her chest. </p><p>
  <b>~No? Don’t want me to come and fuck you? Remind you how good it was?</b>
</p><p>Abi bit hard on her lip as she quickly tapped on the keys but then waited another few minutes before actually sending. </p><p>
  <b>~I think I might need reminding beforehand. So I know it’s worth my time.</b>
</p><p>She was almost panting with want and nerves as she waited for his reply. </p><p>A minute later her phone lit up. </p><p>
  <b>~This worth your time, Florence?</b>
</p><p>Abigail moaned at the attached dick pic of his hard cock, already beaded with precome. It looked even better than she remembered, and she couldn’t help but think about how that had felt inside her. </p><p>Her hands shook as she tapped a new message <b>~Maybe. What would you do with it if you came to tuck me in?</b></p><p>She swallowed and waited. She was one hundred percent sure that the reply was going to lead to sexting, but she wanted to wait for it before slipping her hand into her panties. </p><p>
  <b>~As much as I’d like to take my time making you come, I think first of all, I’d have to just shove you against the nearest wall and fuck you until you were screaming my name. Pretty keen to feel your fucking pussy around me again to be honest with you.</b>
</p><p>Abigail let out an almost inhuman squeal and nearly dropped her phone. </p><p>She caught it, now tapping a reply with only one hand as she slid the other into her panties and moaned. She was wetter than she’d realised and her whole body was tingling as she dipped her fingers down and then pulled that moisture up over her clit. </p><p>She was circling gently as she replied.</p><p>
  <b>~Yeah? You d have to fucj me really hard to have me scresm your name</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~Typos darling? Something distracting you? One hand busy?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~Tell me how you d fucj me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~I’d kiss you first. Kiss the fucking breath right out of you. Then I’d turn you around and press you against the wall. My cock would be as hard as it is now. And I’d stroke it a couple of times.</b>
</p><p>He sent her another picture of his cock in hand, clearly an action shot to prove he was now masturbating too. </p><p>Abigail whimpered and juggled her phone slightly to open the camera app. She arched her hand up to take a shot down her knickers, sending it to him without hesitation.</p><p>
  <b>~Oh fuck gorgeous. Can’t wait to get my fingers inside you again. Touch yourself for me. I want you to fucking come thinking about me fucking you. I’d push my fingers into you, see how wet you are for me. Fuck you enough to tease you. And then when you start to beg, I’ll bury my cock inside you.</b>
</p><p>Abigail panted as she read the words, working her clit in tight, fast circles. She could see the perfect image of Nigel fucking her, and she wanted that so badly.</p><p>Before she could respond, Nigel continued the onslaught. </p><p>
  <b>~I bet you thinking of me fucking you when you touch yourself. And definitely when you fuck those pretty boys.</b>
</p><p>Abigail pulled her panties down to her thighs and spread her legs as much as they allowed, before rubbing herself more vigorously. She was already so close, so wet. So fucking horny. </p><p>There hadn’t been anyone else since him, she hadn’t been interested. He had pretty much ruined her for even the most casual of fucks. And he wasn’t wrong about her touching herself. She fantasised about him often. </p><p>
  <b>~Fuck, I’m so close Florence. Wish I could come inside you.</b>
</p><p>Abigail’s eyes rolled at the words and she could feel her own climax mounting.</p><p>She blinked at the phone, wanting to tap another message but not enough cohesion to do so. She tapped a button and then another. </p><p>And then Nigel’s face appeared on the screen. </p><p>“Fuck darling, want to watch me come?” He growled and Abigail nearly came at the sound of his voice. </p><p>She shook her head, panting and writhing and then angled the phone down so he could see her fingers.</p><p>“Shit. Oh fuck, that’s it Abi. Make yourself come for me. Fuck…” </p><p>“Nigel,” She whimpered, her body drawing tight.</p><p>“Gonna fuck you so hard darling.” </p><p>The air was filled with their pants and moans and then Abigail’s climax peaked. She let out a cry as her body convulsed. Somewhere in the distance she could hear Nigel encouraging her with filthy words and then he was crying out too. </p><p>“Oh fuck. Fuck angel. That was so fucking hot.” Nigel almost slurred the words as he moved she moved the phone back up to her flushed face. “Look what you did to me.”</p><p>He angled his camera then, pointing it down at his cock, thick come spilling down over his hand and onto his unbuttoned jeans. </p><p>“So, maybe I should come visit then,” He muttered. </p><p>Abigail blinked. She wanted desperately to say yes, but she also wanted to maintain some control. And, yes, maybe even punish him a little for not having called her sooner. So she evened out her breath and replied, “I’ll think about it.” and then ended the call. </p><p>
  <b>September</b>
</p><p>Abigail was in class when the latest dick pic from Nigel arrived. She quickly locked her phone and dropped it into her book bag.</p><p>He had been sending them since the night they had masturbated together. Along with filthy messages, but also other stuff that made her smile. And in truth, he wasn’t harassing her, she was encouraging the pictures. Teasing him, taunting him and still not saying yes to whether or not he could visit. She only ever picked up his phone calls if she wanted to get off, and he was well aware of that. It was all about her pleasure, not his. </p><p>She wanted him to hang on that hook for as long as she had, before she even remotely considered letting him off of it, and into her. </p><p>She didn’t look at her phone again until she was on her way home, discovering then the message he had sent after the dick pic. </p><p>
  <b>~I got tested the other day. Clean bill of health. Just wanted you to know. I figure if you’re on some other kind of birth control I could come inside you. I’d fucking love to come inside you and watch it slide back out.</b>
</p><p>Abi swallowed and squirmed. She wanted that too. She had wanted it when they’d been together before, but it hadn’t been possible then. </p><p>The following text was another picture, but this time a medical print out in his name, listing all the STIs as negative. </p><p>She couldn’t deny that he might have finally found her weak spot. </p><p>She had never had unprotected sex with anyone, always used a condom and was on the pill, so she was sure she was clean. But she knew it was right to check so she tapped a quick reply. </p><p>
  <b>~I’ll call the clinic tomorrow and make an appointment</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~Fuck darling. I want to be inside you so bad.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~We’ll see</b>
</p><p>*</p><p>As expected, Abigail’s tests all came back fine. </p><p>She took a photo of the proof and sent it to Nigel, with a short message. </p><p>
  <b>~I’m good to go. I guess now it’s just up to you to convince me.</b>
</p><p>She set her phone aside and ignored it for the next few hours whilst she studied for a paper. This had become routine with them now, her keeping him at arm’s length only to reel him in for her own pleasure. Usually over a phone call or video call. </p><p>But he allowed it. In fact, he seemed to love it. She was sure he saw through every bit of her faux distancing. He just enjoyed her playing hard to get, that much was obvious. </p><p>And the harder to get she was, the harder they both came as he told her all the dirty things he was going to do to her when they saw each other again. </p><p>It had become a game, and one that Abigail was loving. </p><p>She had started to look forward to his messages. Dick pics, suggestive texts, but also the silly little things, joking around and asking about her day. It was clear his interest went beyond sex, and that terrified Abigail more than a little. As did the fact that her own interest was beyond the physical too. Not that she wanted to admit that to herself, and certainly not to anyone else.</p><p>As long as this was nothing but sex, a mutual and stringless fling, then there was no need for anyone else to know. There was no need to worry about Will and Hannibal finding out, or god forbid, having to tell them. </p><p><b>~Are you home?</b> </p><p>Nigel’s reply made Abigail’s heart thud, and she moved quickly from the kitchen into her room, closing the door soundly. </p><p>
  <b>~I am</b>
</p><p>It was a moment later that Abigail’s phone rang and she nearly dropped it in her eagerness to answer. </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hello, gorgeous,” </p><p>Nigel’s smooth words made Abigail shiver. </p><p>“Can I help you?” She teased. </p><p>“I’m sure you can, darling.” Came back Nigel’s lascivious reply that had her rolling her eyes. “What do I have to say to get an invite over then?”</p><p>“Say? Hmm, actions speak louder than words.” Abigail goaded, even though she was shaking all over and already getting wet.</p><p>“Yeah? What actions would those be? You want to ride my fingers? Want me to eat you out?”</p><p>“You’re so crude.” </p><p>“And you love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, we’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>“You in your room darling?” </p><p>“I am.” Abigail replied, starting to pull at her clothes, taking them off as she kept hold of the phone. “I’m down to my bra and panties.” </p><p>The phone beeped and the request to accept a video call, she tapped the button and Nigel’s face was there. Her breath caught, at the hunger in his eyes and the way he brushed his hair back from his face. </p><p>“I’d fuck you so hard if I were there, darling. Let you ride me.” Nigel growled. </p><p>“Hmm, sounds nice. But y’know, I can manage happily on my own. Don’t need you to get off.” Abigail teased. </p><p>“No? Show me how you’re going to get off, gorgeous, and I’ll tell you how much better I can fuck you.”</p><p>Abigail was unable to hide the shuddering breath she released, and Nigel’s grin made it clear he hadn’t missed it. </p><p>“You got a nice dildo, darling? Something thick? Damn sure I can do a better job.”</p><p>Abigail wished her cheeks weren’t heating but they were and so she spoke quickly to try and cover it, “Please, even my pillow is better company in my bed than you are.”</p><p>She knew from his devious look that she had made a mistake.</p><p>“Yeah? How about you show me? Why don’t you take off those cute bra and panties and ride that fucking pillow darling?”</p><p>Abigail gasped in a breath at the same time as making a little noise. </p><p>“Like the sound of that, Florence? I’d fucking love to watch you. Show me how much better your pillow is than me.”</p><p>She could tell from the way he was shuffling the phone around that he was getting comfortable, probably grabbing his dick. </p><p>“Okay,” Abigail trembled as she replied. She moved to her bedside table and put the phone up on the stack of books there, propping it up and taking a moment to make sure it was angled at the bed. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s perfect, darling.” Nigel growled. The timbre of his voice made her all the wetter. </p><p>As she stepped to the bed she pulled her panties down and let them drop to the floor. Then she sat on the edge of the bed and slowly unclasped her bra. </p><p>“Mm, darling, wish I was there.” Nigel growled.</p><p>Abigail let out another shuddering breath but didn’t reply, biting back her answer that she wanted that too. She knew she could hold out a little longer, make him suffer a little longer before she started to suffer too much herself. </p><p>The thought of making Nigel continue to wait, pulled a grin to her face and she turned and crawled cat-like onto the bed. </p><p>“You sure you can handle this?” Abigail teased, taking hold of a pillow and seductively pulling it towards her. She arched her back as she reached and pulled back, dragging the pillow between her legs until she was straddling it. </p><p>“It’s fucking torture darling, you know that.” Nigel admitted. </p><p>“Yeah? Wishing you were this pillow?” Abigail started to move her hips back and forth, grinding her hips down on the pillow. </p><p>“Fuck. Yeah. Yeah, darling. You just say the word and I’ll be there.” </p><p>“Don’t touch yourself,” Abigail breathed out the words. </p><p>“Fuck, getting cruel Florence.” She could hear the pain in Nigel’s tone. </p><p>“Don’t touch yourself until you’re here. Next time you come, I want it to be inside me.” Abigail panted as she rode her pillow, lowering herself down a little to graze her hard nipples over the pillow too. </p><p>“Oh fuck, I won’t darling. Just keep going, wanna see you come.” Nigel growled. </p><p>“Nigel,” Abigail gasped as she dry humped the pillow hard and fast. She could feel her wetness dampening the fabric, but all she could imagine was Nigel’s cock. “Ugh, come here and fuck me.”</p><p>“I’ll grab the next flight darling,” Nigel panted. “Just keep going, wanna hear you.”</p><p>Abigail let out her whimpers and gasps as she continued to fuck the pillow, her hips undulating as she caught the perfect angle and continued to grind. </p><p>“That’s it darling,” Nigel encouraged, a strain in his voice that made his denial clear. But she wouldn’t deny him any more.</p><p>It was the thought of riding Nigel’s cock that pushed her over the edge. She cried out as she came, her body shaking as she continued to grind, drawing out her climax until she had no more within her. </p><p>She collapsed onto the pillow, panting. </p><p>“Damn, Florence. That was fucking hot. I’m so hard I’m surprised I didn’t come in my pants.”</p><p>“You’d better not,” Abigail panted out the words and turned to look at the camera, knowing she must look completely debauched. She caught her breath for a moment before reaching over to the phone. “I guess you better book a flight.” Abigail told him, and then ended the call. </p><p>*</p><p>Abigail froze when she saw the man waiting outside the library. </p><p>She’d had this conversation with Nigel so many times, that she would have no signal in the old building and it was quiet study time anyway, as she always did every Wednesday afternoon. Usually she’d leave the building and her phone would immediately start pinging with messages, all dick pics from Nigel. </p><p>But today it didn’t ping, because there he stood, leaning back against the wall and smoking a cigarette. Looking out of place and so beyond sexy that her heart jumped and her clit throbbed. Would Hannibal and Will kill him if they knew she felt this way? Best to keep it all underwraps. </p><p>Something she didn’t intend to physically do now that Nigel was there.</p><p>“Hello, gorgeous,” Nigel rumbled the words as she approached him. He flicked his half smoked cigarette onto the floor and pushed off from the wall. </p><p>“Hey,” She tried to sound nonchalant but was unable to successfully hide the grin that was trying to spread across her face. </p><p>When Nigel stepped forward, she went completely still. Letting him close the gap between them and waiting to see what would happen. </p><p>And what happened was that he slipped one hand around the back of her neck, catching some of her hair in his grasp as he did so, and then pulled her into a kiss. His other hand went to her hip so that he could pull her whole body to his. And she easily went. </p><p>Part of her wanted to resist. To keep playing this game they had set in motion. To keep teasing. Taunting. </p><p>But a larger part of her wanted Nigel to have her up against the wall of the library right then and there where everyone could see. </p><p>And that part was clearly obvious in the way she hungrily returned his kiss. </p><p>It was as she made to slide her own hands up around his neck, that Nigel stopped her. He moved both his hands to her arms and held her, pushed her back enough to part them. </p><p>“Wha-” She started, but he hushed her with another soft press of lips. </p><p>“We’ve got all night, angel. All weekend if you don’t get sick of me. I want to take you to dinner.”</p><p>Abigail blinked. Was he… did he really suggest they go on a date? </p><p>Wasn’t this just meant to be some fun? Some fucking? Did she want a date?</p><p>Damn, of course she did. As stupid an idea as that was. She really shouldn’t. It was bad enough they had been fucking around. Albeit mostly not in person. If this turned serious, how would that really pan out?</p><p>He must have caught her hesitation because he winced and took a step back. </p><p>“Shit. I guess I must have misread a lot of this, huh?” He started to fish his cigarette box from his pocket, but Abigail moved forward to put her hand over his. </p><p>“No, not exactly. But I don’t think it’s smart. Will and Hannibal are my guardians. Your Hannibal’s brother. You’re older than me and… just…”</p><p>“Not the kind of guy you bring home to meet the dads. I get it, darling.” He grinned roguishly at her, but she could feel the twinge of pain in his words. </p><p>They were quiet for a moment and finally Abigail looked down at her feet and muttered, “I’m sorry. If I’ve been leading you on and-”</p><p>“Don’t be fucking sorry. We don’t have to get dinner, if you still want me to fuck you senseless, I’m more than happy to oblige.”</p><p>His words sent a shiver up and down her spine. She wanted that so much. </p><p>She wanted more. But this, she would let herself have. </p><p>“I’d like that,” She grinned. </p><p>*</p><p>The taxi ride to his hotel was too long. </p><p>Less time than having to walk, but also too long for their bodies not to be connecting. </p><p>As it was, Nigel hadn’t exactly been discreet when he slid his hand up her thigh, starting to palm her through her jeans. She was sure the taxi driver could tell from her little gasps that something was going on. And she wasn’t sure how to feel about the fact that it was kind of a turn on.</p><p>He had leaned in more than once to whisper in her ear that he might have to fuck her in the foyer as he wasn’t sure if he could wait. </p><p>Those filthy words had pulled a little moan from her. </p><p>When they arrived at the hotel, one of the cheap and cheerful chain hotels, Nigel just threw some cash at the driver and they piled out. </p><p>Nigel pulled Abigail in front of him and steered her into the building. She could feel him hard against her ass and the thought of being all that stood between him and the receptionist seeing his huge boner, was more titillating than it should be.</p><p>The foyer was small and he moved her easily towards the two elevators opposite the front door. He leaned passed her to press the up button. </p><p>She was thankful it arrived so quickly, and he pushed her roughly inside the empty elevator. The doors had barely closed when he pushed her against the wall, next to the panel of floor numbers. </p><p>“Three,” He growled in her ear. </p><p>She left out a shuddering breath and reached up to press the number three. It lit up and then he was grinding against her ass. </p><p>“If you were in a skirt,” He rumbled as he palmed her crotch again, “And I was on the top floor, I’d fuck you right here. Just pull your panties to one side and fuck up into you.”</p><p>Abigail whimpered. </p><p>She had enjoyed their time together when they had been at Will and Hannibal’s house. But over the course of the months or texting and talking, sexting and flirting, she had grown to enjoy the side of Nigel he’d increasingly showed her. She had come to love him dirty talking to her, and this, now in person, was a whole other level. </p><p>“Who says I’m wearing panties?” She replied. </p><p>In response Nigel bit down on her neck hard enough to make her cry out. </p><p>Oh god, he was going to be so rough with her. Just what she wanted. Just as she had gotten last time. But this time more. Harder, deeper. </p><p>The elevator lurched to a stop and simultaneously dinged. The door opened. </p><p>They panted together for a moment, and then Nigel pulled her from the wall and out into the hallway. He took his keycard out of his pocket and the action made his massive erection all the more obvious. </p><p>And then he pulled Abigail to him. As the elevator door closed, he began to nip and kiss along her jaw and down to her neck. Slowly walking her backwards down the hallway until they were two rooms down.</p><p>He swiped the keycard, barely looking up from her. Barely pulling away from her to open the door and drag her inside. </p><p>“Nigel,” Abigail whimpered as he pushed the door closed behind them.</p><p>The room was only lit from the evening sun through the open curtains, giving it a rich and moody warmth. It was an adequate size, with a large bed and a door further into the room that had to be the bathroom. </p><p>That was as much as Abigail could take in, before Nigel practically slammed her against the wall. </p><p>Abigail shuddered, her breath knocked out of her more so by her breathless arousal than the impact. </p><p>“I’ve been looking forward to this, Florence.” Nigel might have sounded menacing, if there hadn’t been such clear affection in his tone. “You’ve been teasing me a while. Building me up to this so I’ll fuck you hard and come deep inside you.”</p><p>“Unghhh…” Abigail groaned and nodded, pulling her hands up to her t-shirt to massage her breasts, feeling the sensitive zing of her hard nipples against the lace of her bra. </p><p>“Abi…” Nigel breathed her name almost reverently. </p><p>Then with a quick movement, he put his hands on her fly and ripped open the buttons of her jeans. Seconds later she felt a little pain, grazing against her skin, as he roughly pulled her jeans down to her ankles. </p><p>He stood again, turning her to face the wall, bending her slightly. </p><p>They were both grunting and groaning, even before Nigel slid a hand down the front of her panties.</p><p>“Fuck, your panties are soaked,” Nigel nuzzled the words into her hair. </p><p>She nodded. She’d been able to feel quite how wet when her jeans had been pulled down.</p><p>He breathed heavily behind her for a moment, running his other hand over the curve of her ass. Finally he asked gently, “Can I come inside you?”</p><p>She nodded fervently. There was something so Nigel about the fact that he checked with her again, despite the conversations they’d had about this. That he asked her in all seriousness aside from the teasing and dirty talk.</p><p>“Please,” She moaned and pushed her ass back. </p><p>Nigel growled again and kicked her feet, getting her legs as wide as they would go with her jeans still there. </p><p>It was only a matter of seconds. She heard his zipper, and then a shuffle as he pushed his clothing down to his thighs. </p><p>He pulled her panties to one side, and then he was inside her. </p><p>Abigail drew in a sharp breath. Instinctively moving away from him, and pressing further against the wall, as he bottomed out in one smooth thrust. </p><p>“Fuck, you really are fucking wet darling.” Nigel panted at her ear, before he began to nuzzle at her neck. “Tell me how you want it.”</p><p>“Fuck me,” Abi begged. “Want you so hard and deep, Nigel. Please.”</p><p>Nigel grunted and started to fuck her just as she asked. </p><p>The angle was slightly awkward, there was an almost painful drag of his cock because of the angle. But it felt good. She had wanted it rough and she was getting it rough. </p><p>He took tight hold of her hips and began to speed up. Pushing deep, pushing hard. The sound of his flesh smacking against hers filled the room. </p><p>The near silent sounds of her pleasure were drowned out by the guttural noises coming from him. She winced as he adjusted himself a little and the angle started to become a little uncomfortable. But she didn’t care. She wanted him to-</p><p>“Ruin me,” She begged. </p><p>“Fuck!” Nigel slammed back into her, forcing her totally against the wall. A hand slipped from her hip to her thigh, and Abi knew he wanted to hike her leg up. But with her jeans still on, that wasn’t going to happen. </p><p>With a roar, Nigel pulled back. </p><p>The sensation of him pulling out of her had Abigail reeling. It felt like an emptiness she had never experienced before. </p><p>“I’ll fucking ruin you, little girl.” Nigel snarled and grabbed hold of her. </p><p>She barely registered him practically lifting her from the spot, until she was slammed down onto the bed. </p><p>Her face in the duvet, her legs hung over the side but her feet didn’t reach the floor. Because Nigel was pulling them up, ripping off her trainers and roughly yanking off her jeans before he let her socked feet fall back to the floor. </p><p>She barely had chance to find footing before he took hold of her panties, and then yanked those down her legs too. They ended up hanging off of one foot as he pushed her legs apart again, took hold of her hips and pulled her ass up to the perfect height for him. </p><p>Abigail didn’t know whether to scream or cry with joy when he pushed back inside her. </p><p>“Nigel,” She panted his name as he started to fuck her into the bed.</p><p>Her fingers clutched at the bed sheets as she rode on the pleasure/pain sensations of his fucking. Sliding in and out of her wetness with such ease, but so hard and rough that she might as well have been a virgin for how it made her feel. </p><p>He grabbed her hips again, this time his fingers dug painfully into her flesh and Abigail couldn’t help but cry out. Not pain, but passion. She started to meet each thrust, pushing up with hands and feet to fuck herself back on Nigel’s pistoning cock. </p><p>The sound of them was wet and delicious. It was everything she had been hoping for from their messages, from their last meeting. </p><p>“Come inside me,” Abigail’s tone was a command not a plea. </p><p>Nigel grunted and wrapped a hand under her stomach, hunkering down to jackhammer into her, hard and fast, each thrust hitting her g-spot. His other hand went between her legs, stroking over her clit. He was rough, but even so Abigail’s climax began to build quickly. She was spasming around him, her whole body starting to quake. Between the hard cock thrusting into her, and the rough fingers flicking her clit, Abigail wasn’t sure she’d survive the coming orgasm. </p><p>Her eyes rolled and her body convulsed slightly as she reached the edge. An uncommon sensation came with the building climax, and then it hit her.</p><p>She came, her body shaking violently as she squirted over Nigel’s fingers. </p><p>“Fuck!” He muttered, continuing to roughly flick her clit as liquid gushed from her. </p><p>As it slowed to a stop, Nigel wrapped both arms around her and concentrated on fucking deep into her. It only took a few more thrusts before his own release came. </p><p>Nigel grunted, his body going rigid and shuddering as her own had. </p><p>She couldn’t feel him come in her, but she knew she’d feel it when it dripped out of her, and that was something she couldn’t wait to experience.</p><p>Nigel stood wrapped around her for a minute, panting against her back as he tried to catch his breath and his cock continued to twitch inside her. </p><p>“Fuck, Florence!” He panted, “That was… fuck.” </p><p>With a groan, Nigel pulled himself upright and began to pull out of Abigail. </p><p>She hummed with pleasure as his softening cock grazed her g-spot on the way out and was followed by some of his come. </p><p>“You’re fucking filthy,” Nigel chuckled, the tone of his voice betraying that he still hadn’t quite recovered. </p><p>“Hmm.” Abigail agreed with another hum. </p><p>Nigel loomed over her for a moment and then she felt herself being hoisted up the bed. When he let go of her, she was resting on her back, her head on soft pillows. Nigel stood at the foot of the bed, removing his clothes. </p><p>Abigail looked down at herself. Now just in her t-shirt, bra and socks. </p><p>She started to grab at the hem of her t-shirt to pull it off but Nigel shook his head. </p><p>“Don’t. Let me.” He discarded the last of his clothes and climbed up the bed towards her. “Want to unwrap you like a fucking present.” </p><p>Abi couldn’t hold back the smile and shy giggle. </p><p>She slipped her hands into Nigel’s messy hair as he crawled over her and kissed her softly.</p><p>He pulled back to look into her eyes as he asked, “Want to see how many times I can make you come before I get hard again?” He licked his lips, an automatic reaction rather than the hint that it also was. </p><p>Abigail let out a light tinkle of laughter. The moment having softened into something else. </p><p>It was nice. She liked that Nigel could be this as well. The sensitive guy she had sat next to Hannibal’s pool with, and the man who knew that none of her fellow students could fuck her as hard as she wanted them to. </p><p>“Maybe in a minute,” She replied, tugging at him gently. He understood immediately and rolled off her and onto the bed. He lifted his arm and pulled her into the crook of it. Abigail went happily, pillowing her head on his chest and rolling towards him. She hiked a naked leg up over his, feeling his come starting to slip out of her. </p><p>It was everything she wanted from the culmination of all their teasing and dirty talk. </p><p>Nigel pressed a kiss to her forehead as they lay there, breath evening out and bodies relaxed against each other. </p><p>“I want to take you to dinner,” Nigel said, not abrupt, but firm. </p><p>Abigail swallowed and let out a shaky breath, “I know.”</p><p>“Because this is more than just fucking, right? I know I’m not misreading that.” Nigel’s tone made clear that he already knew that much. </p><p>“It’s more than fucking.” Abigail agreed, closing her eyes before continuing. “But it can’t be. Hannibal-”</p><p>“-will get the fuck over it. Don’t think I didn’t read up all about him and Will before I came to stay. My brother can’t exactly judge this when he and his fucking husband haven’t exactly had the most balanced relationship.” Nigel growled. “There are fucking pages and pages of salacious speculation about them on Tattle Crime, and I’m pretty sure most of it’s true.”</p><p>Abigail couldn’t help the light laugh at the truth in those words. Still, it wasn’t that simple. Things never were when it came to Hannibal Lecter. </p><p>When Abigail remained in thoughtful silence, Nigel added quietly, “I’m fucking falling for you, Florence. I want to take you to dinner. I want this to be more than fucking.” His words were impassioned but then he cooled, let out a breath and continued softly, “But if that’s all it can be for you, I understand.”</p><p>Abigail squeezed her eyes tight shut and buried her face in his chest. </p><p>
  <b>July</b>
</p><p>Nigel groaned beneath her. </p><p>She loved riding him like this. She loved being able to have him whenever the mood took them. </p><p>“Fuck, yeah. My fucking angel,” Nigel muttered, his hands settled gently on her hips as she fucked herself on him.</p><p>It had been like this for the last two weeks, and it wasn’t getting old anytime soon. There had been a few days where they’d had sex three of four times throughout the day. Those had been the weekends. </p><p>During the week they both had jobs to get to. Abigail her paid internship, Nigel the job in security he had taken that Abigail wasn’t entirely sure wasn’t some sort of protection racket. </p><p>Three weeks earlier, Abigail had moved out of her student digs and into her own apartment. It was small, one bedroom. A nice little bathroom. Enough space to fit her double bed that increasingly welcomed Nigel. As he had been in her student apartment before this one. </p><p>He wasn’t on the lease. He was technically only a guest. But in the last two weeks he hadn’t spent a night away from her, and he had two drawers in the dresser. </p><p>They hadn’t spoken about it. They never did. After all, despite the dinners and movies, the days out where they held hands and fed each other donuts from a street vendor, the nights in where they snuggled up to watch a movie: this was just fucking. Nothing more. </p><p>Abigail whimpered and fell forward. Nigel took the opportunity to lean up and suck one of her nipples into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue as she used his cock to push herself towards climax.</p><p>Abigail was writhing on top of him, her clit stimulated by the friction and her g-spot being caught just at the right angle. She couldn’t get enough of this. Enough of Nigel. </p><p>Her Nigel.</p><p>With a shocked gasp, Abigail came, quickly and suddenly. </p><p>As she clenched around him, Nigel grunted and took tight hold of her hips, forcing her movements so that her climax was drawn out all the more. </p><p>He wasn’t going to come inside her, she knew that. It was midmorning Sunday and this was all about her.</p><p>Later, when he inevitably had her against the wall, or over the table, or maybe in the shower, <i>then</i> he’d come inside her. Copiously. </p><p>With an overstimulated whimper, Abigail pressed her hands to Nigel’s chest to still him, before she pulled herself off his cock and lay down on the bed, and snuggled up to him. She kissed his neck softly as Nigel took himself in hand. </p><p>Abigail trailed a hand over his thigh before taking hold of his balls and massaging them gently as he jerked himself off. It wasn’t long before he shot his load all over his belly. He let out the most marvellous groan as Abi moved over him and licked up the small puddles of come. </p><p>She lived to hear that sound.</p><p>The moment was broken by a knock at the door.</p><p>Abigail looked up to Nigel, wiping the back of her hand over her mouth, as they both frowned at each other. </p><p>“If it’s Jehovah Witnesses-” Nigel started to grumble as he rolled from the bed and pulled on a pair of shorts. Abigail scrambled after him, taking a little longer to pull on her robe, as the arms had been turned inside out when Nigel had hurriedly pulled her out of it the night before. </p><p>As Nigel got closer to the apartment door, Abigail exited the bedroom. </p><p>She had an ominous feeling in her gut. She almost wanted to tell Nigel not to open it, but he was probably right. It was likely some sort of religious canvassers, or even better someone selling girl scout cookies!</p><p>With a further grumble, Nigel opened the door and froze. </p><p>“Nigel.” </p><p>Hannibal’s cold tone sent a shiver down her spine. There was no question there as to why Nigel was even in her apartment in just his underwear, which made Abigail wonder if they’d been as discreet as she thought they had been. </p><p>“Well,” Will’s tone was much warmer, amused even. He pushed through the door, leaving Hannibal standing there as he strode past Nigel and went immediately to Abigail. He leaned in and planted a light kiss on her cheek and handed her the small posey of delicate but expensive flowers that Hannibal must have picked out. “Hey Abi.” He smiled.</p><p>“Hey,” She winced as she replied and Will grinned. </p><p>“We thought we’d come to surprise you, but looks like you surprised us.” </p><p>“Looks like,” Abi replied, wincing again, unsure quite how they were going to explain this away. Especially as, truth was, they really weren’t just fucking.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>